The present invention relates to an improved process for producing a superconductive wire, and more particularly relates to improvement in production of fine superconductive wires used, for example, for superconductive coils.
Conventional production of fine superconductive wires mostly relies on extrusion of superconductive alloy ingot such as hot extrusion and hydrostatic extrusion. Nb-Ti alloys are, for example, suited for such a manner of production. This conventional process, however, is not applicable to production from superconductive materials which are quite unsuited for extrusion. Thus, despite recent significant development in ceramic type materials which exhibit high superconductivity at liquid nitrogen temperatures, utilization of the ceramic type material is quite limited in production of fine superconductive wires.